Careless
by TobyT
Summary: A response to a challenge by Juneluxray. Dash learns Danny's secret.


"Another F." Dash mumbled as he examined the test Lancer had just handed him. Lancer proceeded around the room leaving a trail of groans and unhappy faces as he went. Only a couple of sudents wre satisfied with their results and ash wasn't one of them. Lancer finished handing out the tests and proceded to write some information on the board, his back turned to the class. Dash threw aball of paper at the boy sitting a couple of desks away from him.

"Fenton, I got an F, which means I'm mad." he made a fist in front of himself and shook it wth anger. "I'll see you after class.

Dash smiled as he saw his victims face drop.

Danny turned to Sam who had seen the whole thing.

"Great, just what I need. Dash's misplaced aggression." Danny sighed. He had the next hour to think of a way to avoid Dash.

* * *

The bell rang loudly to signal he end of class. Being the C student that he was Danny hadn't yet figured out how he would avoid the bully as he left the class. Perhaps he would just get out of the room quickly and run. Danny had already packed up his things but before he could get up Dash had already passed him and proceeded to the door. Danny watched Dash leave the room fists clenched.

"Darn it." Danny said. "He knew I was planning to run."

"Don't worry Danny." Sam said to her friend reassuringly as she packed up her own books. "He won't do anything while Mr Lancer is around." They both looked to the front of her room and to Danny's dismay Lancer had quickly departed.

"Oh n-" Danny was cut off by his signature ghost sense. A blue whisp of cold air escaped his mouh and he shivered. "What now."

Sam saw it too. "Danny, I'll distract Dash and you find somewhere to change."

"Ok." Danny said with a grim smile. "Thats much better than my plan."

Danny and Sam exited the room behind a group of loudly talking students in the hopes that Danny could get far enough away from Dash to change. They exited the room to find Dash leaning against the wall opposite the classroom.

"Hey Dash!" Sam yelled to him above the noise of the other students. Giving Danny a chance to start running in the opposite direction. "One of the girls in the classroom said you were cool."

Dash looked a little surprised for a moment at the comment unsure why the goth girl was even talking to him. He then spotted Danny running down the corridor.

"Hey." Dash yelled out to him. "Get back here Fenton!"

"Run Danny!" was all Sam could yell to him, their plan failed.

Danny was running as fast as he could but Dash could run a lot faster. He needed somewhere to hide quickly before Dash caught up to him. He rounded a corner and almost knocked a bunch of girls over in his attempt to escape. After a little more running Danny found what he was looking for. A male toilet. He quickly ducked inside and ran into the furthest stall, Dash was just a few seconds behind.

"Now or never." Danny said to himself softly. He closed the door but forgot to lock it before changing into his ghost form. Dash was entering the room just as Danny had locked the door. He saw a bright flash of light from the other side of the room which disappeared as soon after. Danny flew invisibly back to the hallway in order to start his search for the ghost. He could only hope Dash wouldn't figure anything out.

"I know you're in there somewhere Fenton." Dash said smiling. "If you come out now I might go easy on you."

He waited a second and as he expected nothing happened. "Very well." Dash said approaching the first stall. He kicked the door open to find it empty. He walked to the second stall and repeated the process, again nothing. A huge smile crossed Dash's face, there was only one stall left. He pictured his victim cowering in fear in the last stall. He intentionally walked slowly to the last door and stood in front of it for a couple of seconds before lifting his foot. He brutally kicked the door open and it swung around with a large crash leaving a small hole in the wall where the handle hit it. To his surprise the stall was empty.

"Fenton?" Dash looked very puzzled. "How?" Dash looked the stall up and down but was interrupted by a scream that came from the hallway outside. Given Danny had disappeared Dash decided to investigate the scream. He returned to the hallway to find students running.

"Ghost!" came the yells of students as they passed him.

Dash thought about running for a second before he saw a similar flash of light up the corridor that reminded him of the one he saw in the toilet just a moment ago. His curiosity got the better of him and he pushed his way through several fleein students to find out what the fuss was about. He rounded the corner to find a mess of green colored scorch marks and a mess of burnt papers. _"Ghosts?"_ Dash wondered to himself as examining the scene. A loud yell and bang came from around the next corner so Dash quickly ran towards it. As he approached the corner he slowed down and peered around the corner. Floating just several metres down the corridor were two ghosts a glowing green blob thing and a ghost that everyone in town knew, the black jumpsuited Danny Phantom. Dash watched as the ghost boy fired an ecto beam at the green blob and made a horrible mess. The green ghost looked slightly dazed which was all the chance Phantom needed. He opened a purple bag and pulled from it his Fenton Thermos. Dash watched as the green ghost was sucked into it as if the device was a vacuum cleaner. The ghost boy had his back turned to Dash as he put the Thermos back in his bag. He then looked around to see if there were any students had witnessed the fight, Dash ducked around the corner before Danny saw him.

_"Good." _Danny thought to himself. _"I'll just duck into this classroom and change back, if anyone asks why I'm in there I'll just say I was hiding from the ghosts."_

Danny put the bag on his back and then quickly flew into the nearest classroom, which just so happened to be empty. Dash saw this and quickly ran up to the glass window in the door and looked in, what he saw next surprised him. The ghost boy stood was standing in the middle of the room as a bright light appeared around his waist, the line the raced up and down his body revealing the still breathless form of Danny Fenton. Dash's eye's bulged and his arm slipped from leaning on the door, opening it. He fell through with a loud crash.

"Dash!" Danny exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Danny slowly took a step back as Dash got to his feet, both unable to break eye contact.

"You're-" Dash paused for a second. "Danny Phantom!?"

Danny was speechless.

"I've been taking my anger out on the famous Danny Phantom all this time?" Dash said, slowly putting all the pieces together.

"Please don't tell anyone." Danny managed to say cautiously.

"Don't worry Phantom, I'm a huge fan." Dash said as a huge smile crossed his face. "I can't believe you let me pick on you this whole time."

"Y- you're cool with it?" Danny asked.

"Who wouldn't be? You're a superhero."

--------------

A/N: I had a free period during school a I needed something to distract me so I went on to FF to find something to read. I came across JuneLuxray's challenge and figured it would give me something to do. I don't usually do challenges but it gave me a nice chance to do a oneshot. Hope everyone likes it cause I enjoyed writing it.

Also, if you find an error or want me to add something then do say, I didn't proof read it much so I might have missed something.


End file.
